


Dunkel

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 05:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12787995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Alles wird gut.





	Dunkel

**Author's Note:**

> Ganz schön düster, irgendwie wollte das jetzt schnell raus ...

Schmerzen. Sie zerreißen ihn innerlich, und nehmen ihm die Kraft zum Atmen. Atmen tut weh. Alles tut weh. Es tut so weh. Die letzten Kräfte schwinden, mehr und mehr. Langsam sickert das Leben aus seinem Körper, Stück für Stück. Dass sein Leben auf solch grausame Weise und auf einem dreckigen und nassen Boden enden wird, hätte er nicht gedacht. Wäre er nicht so furchtbar schwach, hätte er jetzt wahrscheinlich bitter aufgelacht. Wer rechnet denn auch schon mit so einem unschönen Ableben?  
Er fühlt, wie sein Herz schlägt. Es schlägt nicht mehr so schnell wie vorhin, aber es schlägt. Noch. Noch schlägt es. Seine Angst hält sich komischerweise in Grenzen. Natürlich hat er Angst, aber er hat es sich viel schlimmer vorgestellt.

 

„Boerne!“

Thiel. Thiel ist da. Er schafft es nicht, seine Augen zu öffnen. Lediglich seine Lippen bewegen sich ein klein wenig, reden kann er nicht, aber ein leises Keuchen entrinnt ihm.

„Boerne!“ Thiels kalte Hand in seinem Gesicht, Thiels Hand, die nach seiner greift. „Alles wird gut, Boerne! Der Rettungswagen ist jeden Moment da.“

 _Alles wird gut._ Er verlässt sich darauf, dass Thiel die Wahrheit sagt. Thiel würde ihn doch nicht anlügen? Nein, Thiel lügt ihn nicht an.

Er hört das Blaulicht. Immer lauter wird es, es kommt immer näher.

„Alles wird gut“, sagt Thiel ein weiteres Mal, diesmal flüstert er die drei Worte.

Er ist nicht blöd, er hört die Angst und das Zittern in Thiels Stimme. Aber er weiß, dass Thiel ihn nicht anlügt. Nein, Thiel lügt ihn nicht an.

 _Alles wird gut._ Mit dieser Gewissheit wird es endgültig dunkel.

 

 

Manchmal hält er für einen kleinen Moment inne und denkt an jenen Tag zurück. Thiel hat ihn nicht angelogen.


End file.
